Merry Christmas, Taito
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Lui hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat Natal pada Taito. #SecretSanta2k16.


Biro Keamanan Vocacity punya satu aturan serius untuk semua pekerjanya. Aturan ini tidak boleh dilanggar dan bila dilanggar hukumannya cukup berat.

Dan salah satu petugas dengan posisi cukup tinggi sekarang punya nyali untuk melanggar hukuman tersebut saat markas sepi dan hanya ada ada ia dan gebetannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Lui," Shion Taito berkata, wajahnya serius dan matanya lekat-lekat menatap seorang Hibiki Lui yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya dan menggosok Glock-17 favoritnya. Lui hanya mengangkat alis, sepasang bola mata kecokelatannya tidak juga beralih dari senjata api tersebut. "Aku serius, Lui. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu," tambah Taito lagi. Kini pria dengan rambut ungu itu nekat duduk di atas meja Lui.

"Astaga, Taito," Lui meletakkan Glock-17 di tangannya lalu Lui mengurut kening. "Kau mau dimarahi Kapten Meiko menyatakan perasaan di sini?!"

"Meiko- _san_ sedang tidak ada tahu!"

"Oh,"

"Jadi, kau menerima cintaku? Ayolah, aku tahu kau menyukaiku," goda Taito. Tangannya usil mencubiti pipi Lui yang kini memerah.

"Berisik, Taito! Kau ini—"

Cepat, Taito meraih dagu Lui dan menciumnya, menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Lui yang lembut. Pagutan itu berlangsung lama, Taito keasyikan dan Lui menikmati. Sampai akhirnya gigi Taito iseng menggigit bibir Lui dengan seduktif. Belum cukup, Taito menekan kepala Lui, memainkan rambut pirang lelaki yang handal menembak itu selagi lidahnya kini sibuk memaksa masuk ke mulut Lui.

Lui sudah kehabisan napas. Perlahan Lui mendorong tubuh Taito. Pagutan itu terlepas, Lui sibuk mengatur napas.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Aku terlalu kasar, ya?" Taito bertanya, ekspresinya polos luar biasa. Lalu Lui tersipu, pipinya semerah tomat.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh,"

Taito mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Hanya tinggal beberapa mili lagi untuk kedua kalinya Taito mencium Lui, Lui menghentikannya.

"Stop,"

"Huh?"

"Kau pasti tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku mengiyakan 'permintaan' itu,"

"Tebakanmu benar." Taito nyengir kuda. "Jadi, kau menerimaku? Kau menikmati yang barusan, bukan?"

Alih-alih menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya, Lui mendecih keras-keras sembari membuang muka.

"Haha, kau memang mudah ditebak," Taito mengacak rambut Lui. "Kau tahu, aku bisa memberi banyak kepuasan lebih kalau kau menerimaku—lebih dari ciuman yang tadi," bisik Taito. Tak lupa cuping telinga Lui yang merah digigitnya gemas.

Lui menepis wajah Taito dan berkata, "Keparat. Memang betul kata orang-orang kalau kau itu handal dalam melakukan hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Kuanggap jawaban 'iya', kalau begitu."

"Tch, sialan."

* * *

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

" **Merry Christmas, Taito"**

 **Karakter vocaloid yang terlibat dalam fanfiksi ini jelas bukan saya (disklaimermu ga mut, nes). Untuk SarahAmalia dan secret sanda 2k16.**

 **Selamat membaca dan selamat Hari Natal buat yang merayakannya~**

* * *

Beberapa bulan setelah hari itu, Taito dan Lui semakin sibuk. Keduanya mulai jarang bertemu. Serentetan kejadian dari awal hingga penghujung bulan Desember membuat biro sibuk sekali dan dua agen itu terkena dampaknya. Lui sering ditugaskan ke lapangan, sementara Taito menjadi pengatur strategi dan tak jarang memimpin misi tanpa Lui di dalam pasukannya.

Akhirnya, setelah nyaris sebulan tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu, Taito dan Lui tidak sengaja berpapasan di cafetaria kantor.

"Hai," Lui menyapa duluan. "Lama tak berjumpa. Sudah berapa makhluk yang kaukencani belakangan ini?"

"Cih, dasar curigaan. Kau sendiri sibuk," sahut Taito, cemberut. "Aku tidak mungkin menduakanmu, kau tahu?"

Lui tersipu lalu terkekeh pelan, "Nah, itu tahu sendiri. Memang tidak heran Meiko-kaichou selalu menjadikanmu pemimpin misi. Aku bangga."

"Memujiku, huh?" Taito menyentil kening kekasihnya itu. Lui mengaduh dan menggeram alih-alih terkikik geli. "Melihat omurice-mu aku jadi lapar. Mau makan bersama?"

"Tentu. Aku mana mungkin menolak,"

"Tunggu sebentar—"

"Kita punya misi."

Baru saja Taito memutar tumit, hendak berbalik ke counter cafetaria dan memesan makanan, Sakine Meiko tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakangnya, berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi serius seperti biasa.

"HUWAA, MEIKO- _SAN_!"

"Kapten!" Refleksi Lui memberi hormat dan memegang bakinya dengan satu tangan. Taito masih mengelus dada—masih kaget—dan Meiko memutar matanya jengkel. "Shion Taito, tolong tunjukkan rasa hormatmu kepada atasan. Jangan seenaknya"

"Aku pernah ada di posisi yang sama dengan Meiko- _san_ , lho," balas Taito. "Kurasa aku masih sopan karena aku masih memanggil namamu dengan sufiks '- _san_ ' bukan '- _chan_ ' seperti dulu, hahaha!"

"Tch!"

Taito berhenti tergelak. "Oh, oke, maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," katanya.

"Aku tunggu di kantor," ucap Meiko sembari berbalik menuju pintu keluar cafetaria. "Sepuluh menit, kuberi kalian berdua waktu untuk makan dahulu."

Taito dan Lui segera bertukar pandang.

.. Meiko tahu soal hubungan mereka?

* * *

Hari di mana pelaksanaan misi mereka pun tiba. Tepat di hari Natal dengan langit yang memunculkan tanda-tanda akan menurunkan keping-keping saljunya. Tugas Taito dan Lui sederhana; Taito menyetir mobil berisikan teroris incaran negara juga Interpol sementara Lui akan membawa mobil samarannya.

"Hati-hati," Begitu kata Taito selagi ia mengantar keberangkatan Lui yang akan mengendarai dengan satu SUV yang sama dengan SUV yang akan dikendarainya. "Kalau misi ini selesai, ayo minta cuti sama Meiko- _san_ dan kita liburan ke Kyushu!"

"Konyol," Lui terkekeh. "Dimulai saja belum, kau sudah berencana untuk ke mana-mana,"

"Tidak salah, bukan?" Keduanya berhenti di parkiran. " _Take_ _care_ , Lui." Taito tersenyum, tangannya mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Lui.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya,"

"Misi ini berbahaya,"

"Aku tidak bilang ini misi yang santai,"

Taito mendengus.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan kembali dengan selamat," kata Lui.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini misi yang berbahaya—ADUH! JANGAN ASAL PUKUL, BEGO!"

Habis meninju pelan perut Lui, Taito lalu mengecup bibir Lui singkat—menggunakan kesempatan mumpung kondisi sedang sepi. "Kita berdua, kan, menghadapi bahaya yang sama, bodoh."

"Kau benar,"

"Hei, Taito. Se—"

Namun, Taito menyela, "Ayo kembali dengan selamat."

Taito memasang earphonenya dan melangkah ke dalam parkiran, meninggalkan Lui dengan kalimatnya yang masih menggantung di ujung lidah. Lui menghela napas. Keduanya masuk ke mobil masing-masing tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

* * *

Jalanan kota Shibuya mendadak ramai dari biasanya. Decit ban dan letusan senjata juga deru baling-baling helikopter menambah tegang kota itu. Enam mobil sudah hancur dan meledak akibat kejaran Interpol yang menginginkan Kamui Gakupo, sang teroris, untuk menjadi tahanan mereka. Pemerintah Jepang tidak diam saja, Gakupo tidak akan menjadi milik Interpol karena laki-laki yang mengedar memasok sejumlah besar narkoba untuk orang-orang penting itu akan dihukum mati saja demi menjaga sebuah rahasia besar.

Hibiki Lui menyetir dalam tegang. Ia kini menjadi target utama Interpol. Seluruh kendaraan yang beberapa menit lalu masih jadi pengawalnya kini sudah disapu tuntas—sudah meledak dan terbakar di pinggir jalan. Hanya tinggal satu mobil bala bantuan, sebuah van besae, yang berisikan dua orang penembak jitu yang kini mengekor di belakang Lui. Meiko juga tidak berhenti memberi perintah, earphone di telinga rasanya sudah sangat panas akibat suara wanita itu.

Sejauh ini, Taito dan teroris itu sudah aman. Mereka akan sampai ke pangkalan udara di Chiba dalam hitungan beberapa belas menit lagi. Sedikit lagi dan tugas Lui akan selesai.

Lui membanting setir, memaksa mobilnya untuk masuk ke dalam flyover agar bisa masuk ke dalam tol. Lui berencana masuk terowongan di ujung tol dan menyelamatkan diri di sana. Sayang, mobil pihak Interpol terus mengejar dan menembak.

"Hibiki- _san_ , kami kehabisan peluru!" Terdengar Suzune Ring, penembak jitu yang ia pilih untuk menjadi petugas bala bantuan operasi ini, memberi laporan. "Kami—"

DUAR!

"SUZUNE!" Lui menjerit.

Mobil bala bantuan yang ditumpangi Ring meledak lalu terlempar ke depan mobil Lui setelah berjungkir balik dengan mencipratkan titik-titik api.

Lui panik, setir diputar ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha menghindari van besar yang kini terbakar tepat di tengah-tengah jalan. Lui terjepit. Van yang ditumpangi Ring memblokade jalan, menyisakan sedikit celah dengan pembatas jalan. Mobil yang dikendarainya masih belum mau melambat meski pedal rem sudah diinjaknya dalam-dalam. Mobil Lui dan van bala bantuan itu semakin dekat. Tabrakan ini tak bisa dihindarkan lagi

Lui sudah pasrah. Setir di lepas dan lelaki itu menutup mata.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Lui meraih microphone, menyalakannya dan diiringi derai air matanya, Lui pun berkata, "Selamat Natal, Taito."

Mobil Lui menghantam van yang terbakar. Tercampak lalu terguling hingga menyerempet pembatas jalan. Mobilnya ringsek, bagian depannya remuk, menekan dan menjepit Lui hingga tewas.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yagi's Note**

 ***sungkemin Sarah***

 **AMPUNI AKU, SARAH. KAPALMU JATOH KE TANGAN SANTA SALAH. AKU GA MAKSUD BIKIN KAPALMU KARAM DENGAN TIDAK ELIT SEPERTI INI. AMPPPUUUUNNNNNNN /bungkukbungkuk/ kamujugasihgabilanghappyending /woi/**

 **Eh, puas ga adegan panas di atas? Maaf kalo kamu ga suka. Akhirnya aku sanggup bikin adegan seperti itu hwahahahaha /ditendang/ Improvement-ku ngaco emang /slap**

 **Dan yaa.. ini bablas. Kebanyakan. Maruk. Ini jadi berlebih gegara adegan panas itu /makanyajangandibuat**

 **Aku malu, ah. Moga kamu seneng yaa~**

 **BTW, BUAT SIAPAPUN YANG BACA INI, SELAMAT NATAL BUAT YANG MERAYAKANNYA!~**

 **With Love,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa**


End file.
